Un emperador en Hogwarts
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Las aventuras de un Emperador en Hogwarts? ¿Y qué hay de esa profesora Amzy que ha todos les suena? Breve escena de lo que podría ser el comienzo de algo.


_**Disclaimer: El universo, así como un personaje qué hace su cameo en este fic, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Los personajes, salvo uno, creo, son de la película The Emperor's New Groove y de la serie The Emperor's New School, ambas de Disney.**_

_**Yo solo los he tomado prestados para unirlos en este fic sin sentido.**_

_**Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un emperador en Hogwarts<strong>_

— ¿Otra vez aquí, señor Kuzco?

Cuando Severus Snape entró a su despacho tras una larga con los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff de lo que menos ganas tenía era de encontrarse a uno de sus chicos, y por encontrarse a uno de sus chicos se podía leer "Por encontrarse a Kuzco". Rudy, el conserje de la escuela, le había advertido de ello cuando estaba volviendo a su despacho. Sentado en una de las sillas provista para visitas, el adolescente se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa y haciendo equilibrismo con las patas traseras de ésta. Al menos, en aquellos últimos seis años había progresado. Ya no se sentaba en su sillón.

— ¿Qué quiere, profesor? —El joven echó la cabeza atrás, con las manos apoyadas en su nuca para mirarle, aunque pronto se mareó. —¡Le juro que esta vez yo no hice nada! ¡Fue Kronk! ¡Él le lanzo ese hechizo a Malina! ¡Y ahora Malina me odia!

El profesor Snape pasó por al lado del joven, golpeando con una mano sus piernas para que las apartara de la mesa, a lo que él respondió apoyando ambos codos en la madera, y posteriormente se sentó con cierta pesadez.

— ¿Y no le parece más preocupante que la profesora Amzy le haya quitado puntos a su casa y le haya castigado?—Y precisamente, no es que la profesora Amzy fuera plato de buen gusto para él. Parecía empeñada en querer su puesto de profesor de pociones… ¡Y eso que él quería el que ella desempeñaba de profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras! Que dura era la vida en ocasiones.

Aparentemente, Kuzco se lo pensó durante unos instantes. Sin embargo Snape ya había tenido muchas veces ese tipo de conversación con el chico y podía preveer su respuesta sin necesidad de utilizar la legeremancia.

—La verdad es que no.

Alzando una ceja, Snape no pudo evitar pensar que aquel joven le recordaba peligrosamente a alguien. Y que ese impresentable estuviera en su casa… A veces había que decir que las decisiones del sombrero eran bastante extrañas.

—Márchese de mi despacho, señor Kuzco.

—Pero, profesor, ¿qué hago con el Bollito Bomboncito?

—Ahora.

Kuzco no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto aquella palabra salió de la boca del profesor, se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

—Cierre la puerta.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, el muchacho ya se había ido y a Snape le tocó levantar la varita y con un simple gesto, cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>—Estúpida profesora Amzy, con sus estúpidas normas sobre odio a Kuzco. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que molo?<p>

Subir las escaleras cuando tenía que ir a clase o cuando le tocaba cumplir algún castigo siempre le costaba y para demostrarlo, iba arrastrando los pies a cada escalón. Si al menos tuviera hambre, se escaquearía un rato a las cocinas.

— ¡Señor Kuzco! —O quizás se acabaría escaqueando sin necesidad de tener que tener hambre.

Por las escaleras, bajaba corriendo Guaka. Aquel Hufflepuff que iba a su mismo curso siempre le acababa haciendo aquellas tareas que tan poco le gustaba… Y toda tarea en general. La verdad es que con Guaka, Hogwarts no se le hacía tan pesado.

— ¡Guaka! —El tono empleado por el emperador no presagiaba nada bueno, para suerte de Guaka, no lo logró descifrar y su sonrisa siguió tan amplia como al comienzo de la conversación, si es que la conversación había tenido principio. —Tengo una misión especial para ti.

— ¿Una misión y para mí? —Pese a ser siempre el trabajo sucio de Kuzco, Guaka no parecía darse cuenta nunca de ello. — ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Debes de ayudar en la biblioteca. La profesora Amzy me lo ha pedido a mí, pero la verdad es que no me veo muy cap-

— ¡Kuzco! —El joven se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina que provenía de detrás del Hufflepuff. Voz que reconoció en seguida, apartando al chico para ver mejor a la persona de donde provenía. Malina. La prefecta de Gryffindor. — ¿No te da pena estar usando a Guaka para librarte de los castigos?

De nuevo, como cuando estaba con Snape, Kuzco puso una expresión de estar pensando las cosas, cuando realmente lo tenía todo muy claro.

—Mmm… —Pese a esos sonidos, Malina alzó una ceja, mirando al moreno. —No.

No sabía ni para qué se molestaba. La chica lanzó un suspiro exasperado por la actitud del Slytherin.

—Kuzco, no deberías de ser así. —Y allí estaba don amigo de todo el mundo con su brillante insignia de don prefecto de Hufflepuff. Kronk. ¿De dónde había salido? ¡Siempre estaba hasta en la sopa! —Malina tiene razón, Guaka no es un pelele.

El emperador se llevó una mano a la frente, pellizcándose el entrecejo.

— ¡Pero si él está en encantado! ¿Verdad, Guaca?

—Y-

— ¿Veis?

Malina se cruzó de brazos, mirando con cierto recelo al muchacho. El joven no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que entrara en Hogwarts. Bueno, sí. Si de niño era un enano idiota, ahora era un adulto idiota. Lanzo un nuevo suspiro.

—Vamos, Guaca. ¿Te apetece que nos pasemos por las cocinas?

Pese a las replicas del chico, la joven Gryffindor había cogido el pequeño, de estatura, Hufflepuff y se lo había llevado del lugar. Si no fuera tan Bollito Bomboncito ya le habría dicho un par de cosas claras.

—Deberías de no ser tan malvado. — ¿Y porqué Kronk no se había marchado con el resto?

Kuzco echó a caminar, ignorando al chico, que en lugar de irse por su camino, le siguió. ¿Pretendía seguirle siempre?

— ¿Vas a ir este fin de semana al Hogsmeade?

Aquello detuvo los pasos del slytherin. ¿Salida al Hogsmeade? ¡¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de algo así?! Llevaba desde que había comenzado el curso deseando ir al Hogsmeade, para eso de salir del castillo, que sí, estaba muy bien y todo lo que se quisiera, pero era mejor dar vueltas por ahí, que tener que estar encerrado. ¡Cómo si fuera un vulgar animal!

—Por supuesto, Kronk. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a quedar aquí pudiendo irme?

—No lo sé. Quizás la profesora Amzy te había castigado sin ir.

— ¡No lo digas muy alto! Que si te escucha buscará cualquier cosa para castigarme. —Suspiró apoyándose en una de las paredes, cruzándose de brazos, de manera dramática. Bueno, realmente fue en uno de los cuadros, y los quejidos de la figura en el cuadro, un viejo brujo, no hicieron al joven apartarse. —Y no. Me ha castigado limpiando los trofeos. Pero no pienso hacerlo.

— ¿Qué no piensas hacer?

Y allí estaba. La profesora Amzy. Extrañamente le recordaba a alguien, desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, con once años, le recordaba a alguien. Pero nunca podía dar con quien le recordaba.

— ¡Nada!

Y antes de que pudiera la profesora Amzy decir nada, Kuzco ya había salido corriendo, hacia donde tenía que cumplir su castigo, pero sin intención de hacerlo. Por lo que en lugar de ir a la Sala de Trofeos, se dirigió hacia el baño de prefecto, que hacía tiempo que había descubierto como entrar, porque él merecía bañarse en un lugar mejor que en los baños compartidos de Slytherin. ¿Él? ¿Bañarse con el resto de sus compañeros? Por favor.

* * *

><p>—Y yo no tuve la culpa. ¡Para una vez que no tengo la culpa!<p>

Era sábado, y como había prometido, Kuzco había ido al Hogsmeade, y hubiera pasado de ir a la taberna que tenía alquilada Pacha y Chicha, los que se podían considerar sus tutores hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, algo que ya deseaba, si no se hubiera encontrado con Chaca, la hija mayor del matrimonio.

No deseaba que ninguno de los dos les diera el sermón, como siempre hacían cuando se enteraban de que el emperador se había metido en líos. Y no deseaba ver la cara de Chicha justo antes de echarle la bronca. Sí, justo esa cara.

— ¿Y has cumplido con el castigo? —Por suerte Pacha habló antes de su esposa.

Kuzco resopló, sentado a la barra del lugar, con la cabeza apoyada en la madera, antes de responder.

—Por supuesto que no.

Y de nuevo la cara de Chicha. Y Kuzco puso los ojos en blanco, eludiendo su mirada.

—Kuzco… —Y el chico seguía sin mirarla. —Hasta Yupi sabe que debe de cumplir con su castigo si hace algo mal. Son las consecuencias de malos actos.

—Chicha… —Y para colmo, el emperador empezó a imitar el tono con el que la mujer hablaba. —Yo no tengo la culpa de que vuestros hijos no sean tan listos como para librarse de vuestros castigos.

Antes de que Chicha pudiera responderle, Pacha la había mandado a atender a dos viejos clientes que solían ir siempre puntuales a echar una partida de ajedrez mientras se tomaban una bebida sin alcohol.

—Eso ha sido muy irrespetuoso por tu parte. —El tono de Pacha siempre era amable.

—Ya, ¿y?

— ¿Te ha pasado algo?

— ¡¿Qué me va a pasar?! ¿Te han lanzado algún hechizo atontador, o qué?

—No existen los hechizos atontadores.

—Creo que lo han inventado para ti.

Y Pacha se rinde. Porque cuando Kuzco quiere, puede volverse muy insoportable, y llegados a ese punto es mejor dejarle hasta que se le pase. Aunque tenga dieciséis años, a veces Pacha siente sus hijos parecen más maduros que él. Ignorando al joven, se concentra en el cliente que está entrando por la puerta.

—Vaya, buenos días, Malina.

Aquellas cuatro palabras le cambian el rostro al chico, que se incorpora, mirando a todos los lados, hasta se topa con la joven Gryffindor, que aunque aquel día ha decidido abandonar la túnica de su casa, se ve que está orgullosa de la insignia de prefecto, puesto que la lleva puesta en el jersey.

—Hola, Pacha. —La muchacha saluda con una sonrisa que se borra al ver al emperador, que al contrario de hace cinco minutos, tiene una cara feliz. —Ah, hola, Kuzco.

Suena lacónica, aburrida, e incluso puede decirse que hasta molesta. Para Malina, fue Kuzco quién le lanzó ese hechizo en clase de defensa, porque siempre es Kuzco quien hace esas cosas, ya sea queriendo o sin querer. Así que sí. Esta molesta al verle allí tan tranquilo como si nada.

Pero Kuzco, cuya mente lo distorsiona todo y en especial cuando se trata de la joven, toma aquel saludo por educación, como una invitación para levantarse de la silla y acercarse a ella.

—Hola, Malina. ¿Quieres que tomemos algo? Yo invito. —Y ese yo invito, en realidad es un "Pacha invita".

—Lo siento, Kuzco. —Con un hábil movimiento, la joven esquiva al emperador. — Pero he quedado con Yata, Curi, Cuca y Cuxi para hacer cosas. —Y sale corriendo hacia la mesa en la que están las jóvenes sin permitir al slytherin decir nada.

Y Kuzco piensa que ese no es su día.

—Vaya, vaya. —No, ahora sí que no era su día. —Mira quién tenemos aquí. —No le hacía falta volverse, para saber qué detrás de él estaba la profesora Amzy. —Quien tenía que haber limpiado la Sala de Trofeos y no lo ha hecho.

El emperador se dio la vuelta para toparse con la vieja mujer. ¿Se podía ser más vieja pelleja? Se parecía a una banshee…

—Lo puedo explicar… —Aunque nunca explicó nada, porque Kuzco salió corriendo.

Pacha, atento a toda la escena que se había formado, solo pudo dirigirse a su mujer, que andaba preparando una de las bebidas de las chicas reunidas.

—Eh, Chicha. —Dejó de limpiar por un momento la barra. — ¿La profesora de Kuzco no te recuerda a alguien?

Dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Chicha se volvió a la profesora para mirarla durante unos instantes mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas más apartadas del local.

—Ahora que lo dices sí. —Respondió apoyándose en la barra. —Me recuerda a tu tía tras ese corte de pelo tan raro de hace dos años.

Volviendo al trabajo, Pacha no pudo evitar afirmar con la cabeza porque su esposa tenía razón. Se le daba un aire a su tía.

* * *

><p><em>En un primer momento tenía pensado hacer el fic sólo con los personajes de la película. Pero me fui por la vía fácil y cogí también los de la serie. ¡Voy a tope! <em>


End file.
